Mates For Weenie and Fifi
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: Mr. Weenie and Fifi finally get their own mates. Gabi, Gabriel, Lassie, and Henry are OCs I created. The others are owned by Sony Pictures Animation.
1. Chapter 1

One day while going for a walk with Fifi and Mr. Weenie, Bobbie saw her best friend Gabi.

"Oh, hello, Gabi!" greeted Bobbie.

"Hey there, Bobbie. How's it going?" said Gabi.

"Oh, not much. I was just going out for a walk with Weenie and Fifi here.

"Oh, okay. Also, uh, I'd like you to meet my two new dogs, Lassie and Gabriel." Lassie was a female poodle and Gabriel was a female dachshund.

"Oh, they're so cute!" said Bobbie.

"I got them from the pound."

"Well, they are just so adorable!" Bobbie said.

"Thanks. And, uh, did you hear that..." and the two continued talking about many things.

Gabriel and Lassie both sniffed Weenie and Fifi, and the male poodle and dachshund both growled at them.

Bobbie and Gabi both turned to look and saw Weenie and Fifi were about to fight with Lassie and Gabriel.

"Hey! No fighting!" said Bobbie to Weenie and Fifi.

"Stop it, you two! No more fighting!" said Gabi to Lassie and Gabriel.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye, Gabi! Bye, Lassie! Gabriel!" said Bobbie as she turned around and went back to her house.

"Okay, Bobbie! See you later! Come on, girls," Gabi then said to her dogs.

As soon as Gabi went to her house as well, Mr. Weenie turned his head to look at Gabriel and quietly said, "Goodbye, little cutey."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Bobbie and Gabi were both in bed already. It was nighttime. Mr. Weenie woke up and went over to Gabi's RV and walked over to Gabriel and nuzzled her to wake her up.

Gabriel groaned and, as she opened her eyes, saw Mr. Weenie and said, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Um, come with me. I'll explain it to you outside," Weenie told Gabriel and the two of them went outside.

"Okay. Now, what is it you want to explain to me?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm very, very sorry about what happened yesterday," Weenie apologized.

"That's okay," said Gabriel.

"But, I uh, also wanted to tell you something else," Weenie continued.

"Yes? What is it?" Gabriel asked.

"I am in love with you," Weenie admitted.

Gabriel, a bit stunned, replied, "You are?"

"Yeah," Weenie said.

"Well, actually, I kinda felt the same way too," the female dog admitted as well.

"Really?" Mr. Weenie said, surprised.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Well, would you like to share a kiss with me?" Weenie asked Gabriel.

Gabriel blushed and giggled," Okay. As you wish."

But before their lips touch, Bobbie and Gabi walked out and both said: "Hey!"

Weenie and Gabriel both turned and whimpered.

"Get in here and go back to sleep!" Bobbie and Gabi both said at the same time.

Mr. Weenie and Gabriel both sighed sadly and went inside like they were told.

Mr. Weenie shot one last look at Gabriel before going back to bed. And what he was thinking was, _Good night, my little engel._


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bobbie and Gabi were both up early and getting food for themselves and their pets.

As Bobbie's pets woke up, Weenie said to Fifi, "Good morning, Fifi."

"Morning, Weenie," Fifi replied, smiling.

But Weenie, still thinking about what happened the other day and his conversation with Gabriel, said to Fifi, "Hey uh, Fifi?"

After letting out a huge yawn, Fifi said, "Yeah, Weenie?"

"Um, d-do you remember yesterday when we encountered those two female dogs? You know, Gabriel and Lassie?"

"Yes. What about it?" Fifi asked.

"Well, um, are you in love with Lassie?"

"Actually, I am," said Fifi after a moment of thinking whether he should deny it or admit it (and he chose to admit it).

"Well, do you feel like talking to her and kissing her the way I tried to last night?" Weenie asked.

"Oh, you kissed her last night? I didn't know that."

"Well, not really, no."

"What do you mean?" Fifi asked, confused.

"Well you see, before we could share a beautiful, romantic kiss, Mama and Gabi came out and told us to go back to bed. So we did," Weenie explained.

"Oh, okay."

"But do you think we'll ever get a chance to admit our feelings for them and kiss them?" Weenie asked.

"We can only hope, Weenie. We can only hope," Fifi replied.

"I hope so, too," Weenie said.

At Gabi's house, Lassie and Gabriel woke up as well. Gabriel, also thinking about last night's conversation with Mr. Weenie, said to Lassie, "Hey, um, Lassie?"

"Morning, Gabriel." Lassie replied and yawned.

"Um, do you think we'll ever get to kiss Weenie and Fifi?"

"I hope so," said Lassie.

"So do I," said Gabriel.

Later on that same day, while Bobbie and Gabi went out with their husbands, Mr. Weenie and Gabriel both went outside.

"Hey, Gabriel. How's it hangin' this morning?" Mr. Weenie greeted the beautiful dachshund.

"Good. You?" Gabriel replied.

"Peachy. Just peachy," replied Weenie and then chuckled.

"Hmm," said Gabriel.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if we could finally kiss without our owners disturbing us."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Gabriel.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was," said Gabriel.

"Well then, pucker up, baby!" said Weenie and then puckered up.

Gabriel giggled and said, "Okay, honey! You asked for it!" and puckered up too.

And then finally, their lips touched and it was a big kiss. This has been an excellent day for Mr. Weenie.


	4. Chapter 4

The same day, when Bobbie and Gabi came back home with their husbands Bob and Henry, Mr. Weenie and Gabriel were already inside.

"Hey, Fifi! I gotta tell you something!"

"What is it?" Fifi asked.

"I finally got a chance to kiss Gabriel!"

"Really? Great, Weenie!" Fifi replied, impressed.

"Now it's your turn to try and kiss Lassie!" Weenie said.

"Uh... you really want me to do it, Weenie?" Fifi asked, a bit unsure about it.

"Sure. Why not? We both have crushes on them, I kissed my crush, and now you kiss your crush."

"Well... all right. I'll do it," Fifi gave in.

"Thanks," said Weenie.

Fifi went outside, over to Gabi's house and whispered to Lassie, "Psst! Lassie! Hey! Come outside with me for a minute!"

Lassie did so, but wasn't sure about what was going on.

"Uh... what is it, Fifi?" Lassie asked.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Fifi asked.

Lassie blushed like Gabriel and said, "Okay!"

So they both puckered up and they finally kissed!

What Fifi was thinking was, _I can't believe it. I finally got to kiss the lady of my dreams! What a happy day!_


	5. Chapter 5

In Bob and Bobbie's trailer, Mr. Weenie and Fifi were talking still, like the other day.

"Fifi, do you think we'll be able to marry them now?"

Fifi got a bit shocked and said, "Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Fif! It'll be great! Please? We'll just take them to the woods and then we'll be married and live happily ever after! PLEASE?" Weenie asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, all right..." Fifi gave in.

"Whoo-hoo!" Weenie shouted in excitement.

"But we'll go when Gabi, her husband, and our owners leave. Got it?"

"Got it," Weenie replied.

Bob and Bobbie then came out and said smiling, "Well my dearies, Mommy and Bob have to go to the store just to get a few things, but we'll be back for you, okay?"

As soon as they were heading out the door, Gabi was going out too.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back pretty soon! We're just going to the Puni Mart to go get stuff, okay? But don't worry, we'll be back," Gabi said to Lassie and Gabriel.

Then Gabi and Bobbie closed their doors shut and left.

"Okay, Mr. Weenie! It's time!" said Fifi as soon as their owners left.

"Let's go!" said Weenie, and the two dogs did so and went over to Gabi's RV and told Lassie and Gabriel to come with them to the woods.

"Lassie! Gabriel!" said Fifi and Weenie in unison.

"Hey, Weenie. Fifi," said Gabriel.

"What brings you guys here?" Lassie asked.

"We're going to the woods!" said Mr. Weenie

"For what?" asked Gabriel.

"We're gonna get married!" said Fifi.

The female dogs look stunned.

"Come on, please?" Fifi begged Lassie.

"Okay..." Lassie said, a bit reluctant.

"Very well," Gabriel said to Weenie.

"Good!" said Mr. Weenie.

And so, Mr. Weenie, Fifi, Gabriel, and Lassie all went to the forest to get married.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Timberline National Forest, all of the creatures there were all lined up for the big wedding ceremony. The song from Open Season 2, "Close to You," was in the background.

"Everybody, this is a very serious event! Mr. Weenie and Fifi here would like to marry Gabriel and Lassie!" Ian announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriel asked Mr. Weenie, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Gabriel! This'll be the best day ever for all of us! You'll see," Weenie assured the female dachshund.

"Well, all right..."

Weenie and Gabriel walked over to Ian.

"Weenie, would you like to marry this young wiener dog?"

"Of course. I do," said Weenie.

"Gabriel, do you wanna marry Mr. Weenie?"

"I do," said Gabriel, but was still kind of unsure about it.

"You two can now kiss," Ian said.

Weenie puckered up while Gabriel was a bit embarrassed to do it in front of everyone, but puckered up anyway. Then they finally kissed.

Everyone cheered.

Then it was Fifi and Lassie's turn.

"Fifi, do you want to marry this lovely poodle?"

"I do," said Fifi.

"Lassie, wanna marry Fifi?"

"I do," said Lassie. But what she was really thinking was, _I don't know, I guess..._

"Then go ahead and kiss, then."

Fifi puckered up, but Lassie hesitated to kiss, but in the end they kissed anyway, and this was soon followed by everyone cheering again.

"Way to go, Fifi!" Weenie said to his friend.

"Thanks, Weenie," Fifi replied.

Fifi and Weenie then sang, _CLOSE TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!_


End file.
